Their First Date
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Miyagi takes Shinobu on a date. Short description and some fluff included.


School had finally ended and no one could be more happier than Shinobu. He and Miyagi planned to do something over the weekend and although Shinobu was excited, he didn't show it but instead kept his usual composure. Since Miyagi offered to take him somewhere and for Shinobu to not worry about a thing. Ever since he had moved out of his apartment and staying with Miyagi, Shinobu became more relaxed and he was mostly happy about spending more time with Miyagi then before. However, it wasn't as smooth as both of them had hoped it would be. His parents didn't like the idea of him staying with Miyagi but Shinobu's father came around to the idea since he liked Miyagi, had agreed to it but for Shinobu's mother, it took longer but she eventually came around to the idea and agreed to it. When Risako and her parents found out about their actual relationship, their parents were surprisingly not that surprised but were mostly due to the fact that it was Shinobu who helped Miyagi get over his 'first love' and not Risako. It thus resulted in Risako being somewhat bitter about their relationship and wanted no further contact with either Miyago or Shinobu.

Now that they had been in resolved since then, both Miyagi and Shinobu were living together openly. Shinobu was at the store buying food for him and Miyagi. He was grateful that he had learned to cook proper meals and Miyagi would rarely eat out unless there was a lunch meeting. Miyagi had to explain to Shinobu, who was hurt when he heard him say that he had been eating out that he had been buried in his work and would get himself something to eat so that he wouldn't burden Shinobu into cooking something for him. Of course, Shinobu thought otherwise but that thought was quick to go away when Miyagi placed a kiss on Shinobu's unsuspecting lips.

Shinobu wondered what Miyagi was planning to take him. He didn't mind it because he was just happy that he got to spend time with him for once and have to worry about him going to school or Miyagi working.

As he got home, Shinobu had more than a few bags in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have gotten more than what he should have but they did need food for at least 2-3 weeks so he didn't mind it at all. When he opened the door, he was surprised that Miyagi was already home. He helped Shinobu with the bags. Shinobu cooked dinner while Miyagi would be on the couch reading the paper.

"Shinobu, are you still free for tomorrow?" Miyagi asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Shinobu questioned

"Just wondering. Don't want to make plans and cancel at the last minute." He replied.

Shinobu looked at him for a few minutes before getting back to what he was doing. He didn't know what Miyagi was planning but he hoped there was no cancelling from either of them. 20 minutes passed and dinner was finally finished. They sat together at the table and started to eat. Miyagi kept taking glances at Shinobu bfore finally getting caught by him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shinobu asked.

"No reason." Miyagi said to him as he ate the food in front of him

Shinobu was starting to get annoyed and shot Miyagi a warning glance before eating his own food. He was unaware of it but Miyagi had gotten used and in a way loved to do little things to annoy Shinobu purely out of love and just to have some fun with him. He liked teasing Shinobu a bit but he would always end up getting a verbal warning afterwards which he didn't mind at all.

* * *

The next day arrived and both of them were still free. Shinobu had been wondering about where Miyagi would take him since Miyagi had told him that he would be planning the whole thing. Since the date wouldn't happen until the late afternoon and headed towards night, Shinobu decided to relax a bit and due few miscellaneous things around the apartment just to keep himself busy. Miyagi did the same but mostly read the paper as his eyes peered over to what Shinobu was doing which he couldn't really tell. He smiled as he continued to read the paper while smoking a cigarette in hopes that Shinobu would like the date.

Ever since their fight about not doing going out on dates that are fun and not boring, Miyagi had put in more thought to their dates and didn't just drag Shinobu to where he wanted to go but also took Shinobu to places where he wanted to go to. He remembered once where they both had fun at the amusement park despite Shinobu getting motion sickness but it quickly went away as soon they sat down for a moment or two. The two, even had few pictures around from going on different dates and such despite them feeling a little embarrassed by it but they soon got passed it and it had added more to their relationship as a couple and not just a kid dating an old man for fun but a real serious relationship.

The morning and early afternoon quickly went by and luckily for Shinobu, he had already showered but he wondered what he should wear because he didn't know if their date was formal, semi formal, or casual. Finally after staring at the closet for 10 minutes, he decided to go and ask Miyagi who happened to just get out of the shower as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Hey Miyagi, what am I supposed to wear?!" Shinobu asked

"I would go with something casual!" He yelled out loud enough for Shinobu to hear.

Shinobu silently sighed in relief as he knew that he didn't really have any formal or semi formal clothes to wear. He chose to wear his hoodie with his green jacket and a pair of jeans with some shoes. Since it was casual, it shouldn't be a big deal to wear it. When Miyagi was finished getting ready himself, they drove for what seemed like an eternity to Shinobu who wondered where they were going when they were passing buildings and the lights seemed to flash one at at a time.

When Miyagi finally stopped the car, Shinobu was surprised that they were right by the beach. He looked out and saw that the ocean was glistening off the sunset and it almost felt like one of those scenes in the romantic movies that he heard girls talk about but he never thought he'd seen it.

"Shinobu, this way." Miyagi told him as he grabbed few things in his hands.

He did as he was told and when they sat down, Shinobu realized that it was a sort of picnic on the beach and he suddenly realized that he looked somewhat overdressed but it was too late to change that. Miyagi smiled at him and Shinobu suddenly felt a little embarrassed but Miyagi just laughed when he saw him blush. Shinobu was adorable to him despite only being 18.

"Do you like the surprise?" He asked.

"Y-yea.." Shinobu said still blushing.

* * *

They ate the food but Shinobu still felt embarrassed. He never expected this to be the date but he liked it and it felt peaceful but most of all, it was a real date. They were in the middle of eating when Miyagi brushed his lips passed Shinobu's. This shocked him and made him blush even more when Miyagi did it again before grabbing his chin and kissing him as both of their tongues entwined with each other.

Shinobu was in Miyagi's lap as he was kissing Miyagi. His clothes from the waist up were pulled up and he felt Miyagi kissing his bare stomach and chest while he was playing with one of his hardened nipples. Shinobu gasped but a slight blush showed on his face as Miyagi was doing more and more. He kissed his lips while moving his hand more towards Shinobu's member as Shinobu began to moan inside Miyagi's mouth in pleasure.

He couldn't believe that they were having sex right now on the beach and he was happy that it was just the two of them. He wondered if the few passing cards could see them but he thought that it wouldn't be a big problem because they were somewhat hidden from the cars passing by.

Miyagi laid him down on his stomach to the sand and unbuttoned his pants as he reached for Shinobu's member again but this time slowly moving his hand up and down as he thumbed the tip of his member while hearing Shinobu's moans which only made him go faster. He tried to cover his mouth so people wouldn't hear and come see if there was a problem but Miyagi had his own plans as his tongue started to entwine with Shinobu's once again. Miyagi began to pump Shinobu more and more as he was earning more moans from him and his face blushing told Miyagi more than Shinobu could tell him at the moment.

After another hour, both were exhausted as they just both laid on the cool sand while they waited for their breathing to slow down and get back to normal. Shinobu was the first to raise up some as he covered himself with his shirt but not putting it on; just draping it over himself. He cuddled himself close to Miyagi who welcomed him as he laid his hands over him.

"Miyagi, why did you pick the beach?" Shinobu asked out of curiosity.

"Didn't you like it?" He questioned.

"Yea, but I was just-" Shinobu was caught off when he heard Miyagi laugh

"Why are you laughing?!" He asked, shocked.

"Shinobu, you're a kid but you're an adorable one at that. I-" This time he was caught off.

"Don't call me a kid!" He shouted as his face was red.

"I picked this spot because this is the spot where we finally became a couple." He said to him.

Shinobu didn't say anything but hugged him tight as they he didn't want to let him go.

* * *

 **So I took a break from my story Old Friend, New Enemy to write this story. I've been wanting to write it the last few days so here it is! :D**


End file.
